


Your scent is my home

by mioasahi



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bottom Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Top Claude von Riegan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mioasahi/pseuds/mioasahi
Summary: 之前写的意识流库罗帝弥，放上来存档。苍月剧透，各种私设。又名：饿得失智割的腿肉。
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 13





	Your scent is my home

1.

一开始库罗德对帝弥托利并没有多高的评价。

不要误会，帝弥托利给他的印像确实不错。作为同学丶或者作为一位朋友，帝弥托利友善而真诚，虽然有点笨拙，但胜在没有贵族架子。只是作为下任法嘉斯神圣王国的君主来说，帝弥托利的个性说好听一点，是单纯得过份；说难听一点，就是憨直过头。

不管是谈吐用词丶语气丶神情举止甚至是暗藏起来的心思，帝弥托利的各方面都像一本翻开来的书一样——非常好读，一目了然，甚至根本没有值得让他拿到手中一读的价值。

至少库罗德一开始是这麽认为的。

直至这一天晚上。

竖琴之节刚始。

入夜之後的大修道院里，空气依然渗着一丝凉意，让溜出房间的库罗德抱住胳膊轻轻地打了个颤。

「呜哇，好冷。」他喃喃道，却也没有因此把脚步转回房间里，反倒是加快了速度。这麽一丁点的寒意可没办法浇熄他雀跃的心情。

嘿，夜幕可是最好的掩饰，让人可以偷偷摸摸地去做见不得光的事情。

库罗德越过宿舍外的草坪，穿过大厅走廊，走上楼梯的时脚步轻快，就差没有愉快地哼起曲调来。他的步伐最後在藏书室门外停下。

库罗德一直在期待享受这个加入士官学校的「特典」，只是如果每天的自由时间都待在这里的话，免不了引人生疑——真可惜，他没有长着伊古纳兹那样认真老实又爱书如命的脸，展现的个性显然也跟「勤奋用功」一词搭不上边；他倒是不介意稍微削减一些睡眠时间，来看看大修道院里的藏书室里到底有着多少可以满足他好奇心的资讯。他可以预想到这个首次造访藏书室的晚上，恐怕自己会待到天亮才愿意离开。

他只是没有料到有人已经先他一步，到来了藏书室。从藏书室里透出来的摇曳烛光以及翻动书页的声响都提醒着他这个事实。

喔喔？库罗德在内心想着，挑了挑眉，决定在大摇大摆地走进去之前，先偷偷看一眼，确认对方的身份；他可不想在走进去才发现那是汉尼曼老师（或者更糟，是西提司先生），让他在学期刚开始就要莫名其妙挨一顿骂。

於是库罗德蹑手蹑脚地移动到门边，侧着身探出脑袋，发辫垂落下来轻轻摆动着。不出三秒，他就靠着烛火的光源锁定了那道身影。从这个角度，库罗德只能看见对方的侧脸。

金色的头发，蓝色的披风，银色的金属手甲，黑色的制服。

青狮子学级的级长。

库罗德稍稍松了一口气，至少他不需要担心被责骂「学生不应该到了深夜还在修道院里到处乱晃」了，你看，同样在晚上溜到藏书室来的另一位级长可没有资格对他说教呢。他的脑袋几乎是立刻就开始转动起来，思考着要不要想出来一个方法，吓一吓那位总是板着脸的王子殿下；只是在找到答案之前，他的思绪就被一个新发现给打乱了。

眼前的青年跟他印像里的那个帝弥托利有点不一样。

提起帝弥托利．亚历山大．布雷达德，库罗德丶或者是芙朵拉大陆上任何一个认识帝弥托利的人，大概都会想起一个认真正直丶眼睛明亮有神丶姿势和举止都端正有礼的好青年。他猜，大概没有人会把帝弥托利跟眼前这个青年——表情生硬绷紧丶眼睛冰冷无神丶翻着书页低声喃喃自语的青年连结起来。

库罗德的动摇显然不轻。直至帝弥托利抬起头，蓝眼睛直直地与他对上视线，他才後知後觉地察觉自己的一声「诶」显然是从喉间蹦出了口。他眨了眨眼，看着帝弥托利的表情变动：从毫无温度的冰冷变成惊讶的神情，在库罗德第二次眨动眼睛之後，他所熟悉的光芒就爬回了帝弥托利的眼里。

「库罗德？」

那的的确确是帝弥托利的声音。清亮的，通透的，因为藏书室里安静的氛围而微微压低了声量。帝弥托利的视线依然定在他的脸上，「你在那里干什麽？」

这个问句让库罗德回过了神来。

「被你发现了，王子殿下。」他直起身体，试着让语气里的笑意显得更自然一点，也自然而然地迈步走进藏书室，并耸耸肩膀，「我睡不着，在到处晃着呢。晃到藏书室这里发现王子殿下在读书，还在想要吓你一跳。」

帝弥托利微微睁大了眼睛，在库罗德举起双手作投降状说着「然後就被你发现了」时，他的嘴角浮现了一个笑容。

「你应该试着注意自己的发出的声响。声音丶以及脚步声。你刚才发出的声音太大了。」帝弥托利说，一本正经地为库罗德提出改善的建议。

库罗德不禁觉得有点好笑，放下了双手。

「下次我要吓你一跳的时候，会好好注意的，王子殿下。「他轻声笑起来，伸手指了指帝弥托利旁边的座位，问道，「我可以吗？」

「啊啊，当然。」帝弥托利微微把桌上堆叠起来的书本往一旁移开，顺便挪动着位置，为库罗德腾出空位来。库罗德这才注意到除了帝弥托利正在翻阅的那本书以外，他面前还堆起了至少四五本厚重的书籍。他坐下来之後随手拿过了一本书，用眼角瞄了瞄帝弥托利的表情，只见对方没有什麽特别的反应，蓝眼睛里倒映着明明灭灭的烛光。库罗德看了看书本的封面：帝国历史。

库罗德挑挑眉头，随即把手肘支到桌上，以手背托着脸颊，如此开口，「那你呢，王子殿下？」

帝弥托利的表情有了变动——眼睛眨动数下，脑袋微微往左边歪斜，眉头微微蹙起。典型的疑惑表情。

「我？」

「嗯哼。我可没料到像你这样的优等生也会在深夜溜到这里来。」库罗德的语气轻松，即使他其实非常急切想要知道对方会给出怎样的答案。「我还以为王子殿下会是个早睡早起，作息规律的乖宝宝呢？」

在帝弥托利回答之前，库罗德察觉到了他的停顿——非常细微的，只是轻微的呼吸一顿，要不是库罗德在特别留意他的回应，可能也无法注意到这个端倪；但帝弥托利的表情语气和回答却完全没有显露丝毫的不自然。他只是稍稍细起眼睛，垂下眉头，露出了困扰的神情，语气也稍微压低，给出了充满困扰的完美回答，「我也失眠了。然後我想，与其躺在床上发呆浪费时间，倒不如到藏书室来读书要来得更好。」

啊啊，多麽符合优等生形像的回答。

「不愧是王子殿下。」库罗德说，弯起眼朝着帝弥托利点了点头，然後翻开了书本，用指尖抚摸过略显粗糙的书页，在以墨水勾勒的插图上停下。

收回前言。

或许帝弥托利是一本值得他仔细读读看的书。

2.

在那之後，库罗德偶尔就会在深夜的藏书室里遇到帝弥托利。

库罗德笑着唤一声「哟，王子殿下」之後，帝弥托利就会微笑着把摊在木桌上的书本移开，并把椅子往旁边一挪，让库罗德能在他一臂的距离外坐下。渐渐地，帝弥托利省去了挪动椅子的步骤，库罗德也不介意直接在王子的身边坐下。

有时候也会是库罗德翻着书页，抬起头就看见站在藏书室门外的帝弥托利。库罗德轻轻为帝弥托利拉开椅子的话，帝弥托利就会朝他点点头，选好要阅读的书本後走到库罗德身旁坐下。

跟帝弥托利的相处比库罗德想像中的还要舒服。

显然，帝弥托利并非库罗德所认识的人里最为圆滑而擅长社交的那个，但跟他待在一起，库罗德不会被一直指指点点「你的行为举止毫无贵族的风范，这样也算是里刚家的嫡子吗」，也不会一直有人凑过来拖长声音问着「库罗德同学，你在看什麽书呀？人家也想看看呢」。

就算不维持端正的姿势，撑着头把腿翘起来，帝弥托利顶多都只会看他一眼，并不会多说什麽。

帝弥托利从来不会过问库罗德到底在阅读什麽书本，也不会质疑他为什麽常常在放着教团历史记录的书柜前方晃悠；他只会专注在自己面前的书本上。事实上，帝弥托利看书时专注力简直高得惊人——看，像库罗德现在这样伸出手在他的面前挥动着，都没办法把帝弥托利的目光从书本引到自己脸上。

於是库罗德唤道，「王——子——殿下。」

随着他的呼唤，蓝眼睛抬了起来，橘色的光芒映在里面衬得他的眼睛熠熠生辉。库罗德莫名怔了下神，清清嗓子，在帝弥托利更疑惑地皱起眉头前开口。

「时间不早了喔。」

帝弥托利似乎没料到从库罗德嘴里会跳出来一句这麽没头没尾的话，便愣了愣才说，「啊啊，是的。」

「我没记错的话，青狮子学级这节的课题是在明天举行吧？盗贼讨伐。」

「是没错。」帝弥托利颌首回应，稍稍一顿，「你把其他学级的课题也记下来了？」

「嘛，毕竟你们学级的课题听起来比我们的刺激多了。」库罗德朝着帝弥托利眨了眨眼，然後耸耸肩，「金鹿学级的课题可是充当大修道院的警备耶，多无趣。」

帝弥托利似乎不太同意，微微拧起眉头，戴着黑色皮革手套的右手指尖在书页上摩娑着。

「可以跟赛罗司骑士团合作，也是个可以学习不少宝贵知识的机——」

「啊，是是。的确是的。」库罗德没等他发表完那套优等生理论，便打断道，「我的意思是，王子殿下，盗贼可不会因为你睡眠不足而对你手下留情哦。」

他面前的金发青年花了三秒来理解库罗德的话，才垂下眉，微微勾起嘴角。「我习惯了。少睡一点不成问题，不会影响我在战场上的表现。」

库罗德想起来了——的确，他在藏书室遇到帝弥托利的数个晚上，似乎都从未看见过王子殿下张开嘴巴打呵欠的画面。或者是在从藏书室回到房间後的早上，当库罗德补眠完毕，正要离开房间去梳洗时，有时候会碰着刚回到宿舍的帝弥托利。从帝弥托利那一身训练服以及微湿的头发与微红的脸颊来看，他显然是在库罗德还在呼呼大睡的时候就结束了训练，浑洒过一身汗水才从训练场回来。

看来王子殿下的睡眠习惯似乎有点让人担忧啊——虽然库罗德也没有比他好上多少就是。

「希尔妲肯定会很想知道你保养皮肤的秘诀。」库罗德的视线在帝弥托利不见疲态的眼角处打转，不等帝弥托利回应，随即又继续开口，「没问题的话自然是最好。我都快想像到青狮子学级的各位对睡眠不足丶表现欠佳甚至受伤的王子殿下说教的场面了呢。」

如果库罗德的观察没有出错的话——而他的观察通常都不会出错——青狮子的学生，至少是那个高大的达斯卡人，显然对这位未来的主君稍微有点过保护。

像是肯定库罗德的想法那般，帝弥托利的脸色变得凝重了几分。库罗德百分之百肯定他正在脑里想像那位皮肤黝黑的高大随从低沉的声音。

果然其实法嘉斯王子殿下的心思一点都不难懂吗？

「我会注意的。」帝弥托利沉默一会之後简短地回应。库罗德的嘴角翘起，充满同情地拍了拍他的肩膀後，迎来了帝弥托利的目光；库罗德看出来了他那双蓝眼睛里有着讶异和探究。他很熟悉这种目光——从小到大他都总是被用这种眼神打量着，不过通常那些人要不是在窃窃私语的同时斜眼瞄着他，就是压根没打算掩饰眼神里的恶意。

可是帝弥托利不一样。他的眼里似乎总是盈满真诚，现在也不例外。

「你意外地温柔呢，库罗德。」帝弥托利说。

哦？库罗德眨了眨眼，他倒是真没料到对方会突然这样说。帝弥托利把刚才正在翻阅着的书本合上，补充道，「我本来以为你是更不可靠——更轻浮一点的人。」

「诶？真过份呐，我给王子殿下的印像就真的这麽糟糕吗？」

「不，是我误解你了。」帝弥托利摇了摇头，接话接得很快，似乎是因为库罗德故作受伤的语气而焦急起来。他的语气听起来诚恳至极，「你擅长观察，头脑也很灵活，还会为我这种人而担心。你是在为我担忧吧？所以才会提醒我早点休息。」

库罗德没有肯定也没有否定，只是挠了挠脸颊。

一般来说，思考停滞或者舌头打结的状况这类情况从来不会在库罗德身上出现；但他十七年人生以来，鲜少获得如此率直而不带刺的称赞，於是一时之间没有反应过来，也自然是没有立刻注意到帝弥托利提起自己时用词异常地卑下。

库罗德．冯．里刚居然面对在这个看起来像白纸一样简单纯粹的法嘉斯王子时，用不上他最为自豪的口才和俏皮话。这实在太丢脸了，他应该尽快说些什麽，「这样称赞我也不会得到什麽好处喔，王子殿下。」

帝弥托利歪过脑袋。

「好处……？不，我只是想说，」帝弥托利蔚蓝色的双眼弯成自然的弧度，「谢谢你，库罗德。」

数天晚上跟帝弥托利的相处或许还没让库罗德真正摸透对方的本性和想法，可是至少有一件事库罗德确实明白了——帝弥托利的容姿简直就像是童话里的王子殿下一样，五官精致而好看，举手投足间都透露着身为贵族的良好修养。像是他道谢时轻轻点头致意的动作丶听见库罗德回应「不用客气」时嘴角上扬的弧度，以及站起身来时挺得笔直的脊背。

库罗德看着他把书本放回书柜上，略显意外地挑挑眉头。「要回去了？」

「啊啊。」帝弥托利转过身，蓝色的披风随着他的动作而扬起。他嘴边的笑意还没完全褪去，「虽然可能性不高，但如果因为我的睡眠不足而阻碍老师指挥，我会无法原谅自己的。」

「不愧是王子殿下呢，真是认真啊。」库罗德吹了声口哨。

「而且，」帝弥托利轻轻清了声嗓子，「如你所说，我也真的不想被杜笃说教。」

库罗德必须承认，跟帝弥托利一起在藏书室里压着声音低笑起来的感觉，意外地不坏。他把撑着头的手收回，举起来挥了挥，「祝你讨伐盗贼一切顺利。」

帝弥托利再一次朝他点点头。「晚安，库罗德。」

「好梦，王子殿下。」

或许是因为烛火的光线摇摆不定，也可能只是库罗德的错觉，但在帝弥托利转身离开之前，他彷佛瞄见了对方的眼神变得黯淡下来。他没办法确认到底是不是自己看错了，唯一肯定的是在帝弥托利离开藏书室以後，他依然在想着对方那双冰面一般的蓝眼睛。

3.

库罗德用叉子切开馅饼，随随便便的拣起一块丢进嘴里。坐在他对面的洛廉兹又开始碎碎念起来——库罗德，你好歹是个贵族，能不能稍微注意一下仪态——但今天的库罗德的注意力并不在洛廉兹身上。

他的目光放在厨房里那道高大的身影上。那个总是跟在帝弥托利身边的随从——杜笃，对，杜笃。他居然不在帝弥托利身边，而是皱着眉头跟亚修一起伫在厨房里等待热汤煮好。

库罗德侧过头瞄了瞄坐在斜前方的希尔凡。希尔凡难得没有跟女孩子坐在一起用餐，只是匆匆把食物都放进嘴里咀嚼过後，就站起身来快步离开，往着宿舍的方向走去。他又想起刚才到食堂之前，碰见了拿着训练用刀走向训练场的菲力克斯，对方本来就总是紧皱起来的眉头甚至比平时锁得还要更紧，眼神更是比平时要更加锐利。

真是奇怪。

「喂，洛廉兹。」库罗德打断洛廉兹的话，举起叉子在空中划了个圆，「青狮子学级的那些家伙是怎麽了？」

「库罗德，你到底有没有好好听我的话……算了，」洛廉兹夸张地重重叹息一声，一脸无奈地摇摇头，「什麽怎麽了？」

「就是，你看，他们怎麽好像每个人都慌慌张张的。而且杜笃——那个额上写着「忠心」两个字的杜笃居然没有待在王子殿下身边。」

洛廉兹盯着库罗德看，瞪大了一双上挑的紫色眼睛，然後才仰起头高声笑了起来。

「什麽！库罗德，你的消息居然如此不灵通吗！看吧，果然还是我洛廉兹．古罗斯塔尔要更优秀啊。」

「是是是，不愧是洛廉兹啊。然後？到底是怎麽了。」

没办法，库罗德刚醒来不久就直接来食堂用膳了，一路上也没有跟别人交谈——他才刚睡醒，饶了他吧——要他单凭聆听其他学生聊天的片言只字就理解在加尔古．玛库里发生的所有事情，未免也太强人所难了。如果洛廉兹可以告诉他，省去他到处打听的麻烦，自然是最好不过。

「好，我就告诉你吧。昨天贝雷特老师不是带领青狮子学级去进行课题了吗？」洛廉兹的眼神突然往库罗德的背後飘去。在咳嗽一声过後，他的声量倏地压低了不少，「听说青狮子的级长受了伤。」

在洛廉兹轻声补充「似乎是为了保护同学而受的伤」时，库罗德也不动声色地转过头去，映入眼里的是咬着嘴唇低下头的雅妮特，以及轻轻抚摸着她发顶的梅尔赛德司。

库罗德用叉子把最後一块馅饼送进嘴里。

原来如此。

库罗德本来以为最少需要等一个星期，才会再在藏书室遇到帝弥托利；出乎他意料的是，在知道帝弥托利受伤的当天晚上，他就在藏书室里看见了由烛光照亮的金色头发。

这天的帝弥托利与平时不一样，没有穿着整整齐齐的校服把脖颈以下的部份包得严严实实，只是穿了轻便的薄衬衫和长裤。库罗德短短瞄了眼帝弥托利袖口处露出的绷带，便把视线挪开，像以往那样扬起笑容摆了摆手，「晚上好，王子殿下。」

「晚上好，库罗德。」帝弥托利回应道。

他伸出缠着绷带的手把摊在桌上的书本挪开，动作到了一半停顿下来，改成了用右手去移动书本。库罗德直接在他旁边坐下，把帝弥托利没在阅读的其中一本书拿到手中漫不经心地翻着。他对手中这本芙朵拉神话传说并不怎麽感兴趣，才翻了数页，就把书本放回木桌子上，向坐在旁边的帝弥托利搭话。

「你的伤，」他问道，感觉到帝弥托利翻着书页的动作放缓，「还好吗？」

「没有大碍，只是偶尔会有点疼痛。玛努艾拉老师说三天之後我就能继续训练了。」

帝弥托利隔着衬衫轻轻地抚上绷带缠着的手臂。库罗德拖长声音应了一句「喔——」，又笑眯眯地问道，「被说教了吗？」

「被说教了。」

「杜笃？」

「……还有英谷莉特。」帝弥托利的语气难得地带了些许委屈。库罗德想像着两个人对躺在床上的帝弥托利喋喋不休地说教的画面，忍不住笑了起来。

「嘛——身为一国王子，未来的法嘉斯国王，在战场上却不把自身安危放在第一位，肯定是会被说教的吧。」更别提你家的随从和臣下都有点儿过保护。库罗德没有把这半句话说出口。

帝弥托利蹙了蹙眉，摇摇头，顺滑的金色前发随着摇摆的幅度摆动。

「正是因为我身为王子丶身为领导者，才要尽力保护弱者，保护需要帮助的人，而不是只顾自己的安危，舍弃弱者。那不是立於高位的人应该做的事情，只是懦弱又自私不过的行为。」

帝弥托利的语末字字都咬得铿锵响亮。

这可能是库罗德第一次看见和听见帝弥托利在战场以外展现出如此强烈的情感。帝弥托利可能也察觉了这点，略显不自在地用右手挡住嘴巴轻轻清了清嗓子，再次开口时，语气已经平淡下来。「而且在这里，我们的身份无分贵族还是平民，都只是同在士官学校学习的同学罢了。」

「……有道理。」有那麽一刻，库罗德的思绪向着他深藏胸中的野心飘去，刚才短短数秒里，他看到了一个新的可能性，涉及要他跟这个王子殿下打好关系，暗中将他往对自己有利的方向推动——……不过库罗德并没有让自己走神多久，便咧开嘴一笑，「哎，真不愧是法嘉斯的王子殿下，我甘拜下风啊。」

「别笑话我，库罗德。」帝弥托利也跟着笑了起来。库罗德也发现了这点：帝弥托利露出笑容的时候，看起来要比他板着脸绷紧表情时要稚气多了。

还真是个没什麽作用的发现。

库罗德又瞥了眼重新翻起书页来的帝弥托利，眼神在他单薄的衬衫上飘过，瞄着他少有地展露出来的颈项和锁骨，以及前臂到指尖的线条，又被缠在他手臂上的绷带吸引过去。库罗德挑了挑眉头。

「杜笃知道王子殿下又在深夜溜到藏书库来了吗？」

帝弥托利的视线几乎是立刻开始飘移起来，刚才那个双眼闪亮有神地描述着理想领导者论的那个王子殿下突然变得像个犯错被逮着的孩子，好吧，现在库罗德或许有点理解杜笃的过保护行为了。他哼笑一声，在帝弥托利皱起眉头表达不满之前重新开口，「伤员始终还是好好休息比较好，偶尔也得奢侈一下，睡个大懒觉嘛。你可是刚完成一节的课题耶。」

「啊啊，我知道。我只是……」帝弥托利迟疑一下，最终还是把话说完了，「刚才不觉得困。」

这回库罗德捕捉到了帝弥托利语里的不自然。

「刚才？」

「刚才不觉得困，但在库罗德你来到藏书库之後，现在就觉得有点累了。」帝弥托利把头歪向一边，金发垂落眼前，由烛光在他的眼角投下了阴影。

「喂喂，王子殿下，这可不能赖在我身上——……」

在库罗德扬起眉半开着玩笑的同时，帝弥托利突然侧过身来。

库罗德来得及反应之前，帝弥托利就已经凑到了他的旁边，他们之间本来就不足一臂的距离现在更加收窄，帝弥托利只需要再往前凑几分，额发就可以触着库罗德发辫。突然拉近的距离，以及拂过鼻尖的淡香让库罗德愣了愣神。

他还没从僵直的状态回复过来，帝弥托利就已经先行退开去了，还十足礼貌地说了一句「失礼了」。可能帝弥托利是在这一刻才注意到刚才的举动唐突得过份，在金色之间可以窥见他的耳尖微微红了起来。

库罗德依然没有说话，而帝弥托利抿了抿嘴唇，笨拙地转移着话题，「你用了香水吗？」

「香水？」库罗德又被问了个措手不及，眨眨眼睛，「没有……」啊，这麽一说——

库罗德在溜到藏书库来之前，正在试着调制新的药剂，用上了一种带着宁神作用香气的药草，大概是在将药草研磨成粉末的时候，香气依附到了他的衣服上。帝弥托利正在用带着些许失落的神情小声说「是我的错觉吗」，但库罗德实在不想丶也懒得跟王子殿下解释他到来藏书室前，正在研究调制最新的特强泻药，只得主动把话题一转。

「嘛，王子殿下困了的话就先回去休息吧？可别太逞强了。」

「啊啊，」帝弥托利右手轻抚过面前摊开来的书页，「我准备读完这本书就回去休息。」

库罗德「哦——」地应了一声。

「我先说好，你要是在这里睡着了，可别指望我会把你背回房间里去哦。」

「没问题，这样就好。」

帝弥托利点了点头，朝着一脸无所谓地耸耸肩膀的库罗德微笑起来。

  
帝弥托利醒来的时候，少有地感觉到肩颈处传来酸软疼痛的感觉——以整晚趴在藏书室的木桌子上睡着来说，只是这样轻微的疼痛已经算是比较好了。帝弥托利抬起没有缠着绷带的手轻轻揉了揉颈後的肌肉，随着抬手的动作才发现自己身上披着一件黑色的外套，衣袖与领口处都渗着极淡的药草与香料气味。

他迷迷糊糊地眨了眨眼睛，慢半拍才注意到放在自己面前的一小片羊皮纸，上面用歪歪斜斜——还是该说是有个性的字体写了一行字：记得把外套还给我。

4.

帝弥托利拿好略显厚重的外套，敲响了库罗德的门。这是周三的晚上，离上一次他在藏书室遇见库罗德已经过去了五天；周末的时候，洛廉兹告诉他库罗德回到同盟领去处理里刚家的事务了，大概要过几天才会回来。他敲门的时候也没有抱着多大的期望，没听见房内传来任何回应，还是等待了数秒。

然後门打开了。

深棕色的脑袋探了出来，伴随着一声「噢，王子殿下，你来得正好」。不等帝弥托利向他点点头道一声「夜安」，也不给他机会问「什麽来得正好」，他就被库罗德握住右手手腕，带进了房间里。

库罗德的房间离「整洁」一词相去甚远——而帝弥托利甚至一点都不觉得意外——满床满地甚至满柜顶都散乱地堆着摊开的书本。空气里还漫着一种香料的味道，只是淡淡的，刚好能让人辩识出来的程度。说不定只是因为帝弥托利在失去味觉以後，嗅觉变得比常人灵敏，才会格外在意这种气味。

为了不显得太过失礼，帝弥托利很快把视线从散了一地的书本上收回来，扬了扬手中的外套；不过把他迎进房间後就立刻背过身去忙着摆弄些什麽的库罗德显然没有看见。

「我是来还你外套的。」帝弥托利只得开口说道，试着让库罗德把目光转回自己身上。

「噢，外套，」库罗德还是背对着他，「丢到床上就好。」

帝弥托利看了看堆得满床都是的书本，又看了看手中的黑色外套。他拎着外套的领口把衣服整叠起来，再小心翼翼地挪开书本，把叠得整整齐齐的外套放到床角。他把双手收回来，一句「打扰了」的话音刚落，甚至还没挪动脚步，库罗德忽然就转过了身来。

「好了。」库罗德拍了下手，笑眯眯地看向帝弥托利。「大功告成啦。」

这句没由来的话让帝弥托利困惑地眨眨眼睛。库罗德似乎也没有预料他会理解，就只是迎过来两步，把刚才一直在手中摆弄着的东西抛到了帝弥托利面前。帝弥托利没作细想，伸出手把那个东西——小小的布袋子——接到了手中。

「厉害，反应真快。」库罗德的语调轻快得很，如同他靠过来的步伐一样。他似乎是注意到了帝弥托利的动作绷紧得几乎到了战战兢兢的地步，便笑了起来，非常自然地拍拍帝弥托利的肩膀。「放心啦，不会破掉的。」

帝弥托利看了他一眼，用食指与拇指轻轻捏住布袋子上方连着的细绳子，把布袋子拎起来。小小的黄色布袋子上勾勒着花纹，以及——

一股香气随着呼吸钻进他的胸腔间。

帝弥托利愣了愣，抬起眼望向库罗德，只见对方抿着笑容，一脸自豪地朝他抬了抬下巴，「如何？这可是库罗德特制的香包哦。」

他看帝弥托利还是傻傻地没反应过来，又凑近了一点，伸出手指戳了戳香包柔软的布料，「前几天王子殿下不是问我是不是用了香水吗？我那天确实没用香水，不过身上大概沾了这个气味。」

库罗德从裤子的口袋里掏出些什麽，举起来在帝弥托利眼前轻轻一挥。

「这个药草。你问了我才想起来，的确是有让人宁神安眠的效用，我把这个和另外一两种药草磨一磨，放到香包里面了。」库罗德把那根细长状的药草收回来塞进口袋里，朝帝弥托利抛去一个玩味的眨眼，「那天看王子殿下嗅过这个香味之後就开始打瞌睡了，感觉你挺中意这个味道的。刚好手边还剩下来不少，就顺便给你做一个香包啦。」

他又拍了拍帝弥托利的肩膀，径自转过身去，开始把床上的书本逐本阖上，堆叠起来随手放到床脚。帝弥托利在他把床上位置完全清空後才回过神来，把香包放回手掌上，然後翻过右手覆上去，小心地将香包端在了手里。

库罗德的好意完全是他意料之外的。他沉默了一会，思考着到底应该要怎麽组织言辞，最後只是找到了再简短不过的一句话，「谢谢你，库罗德。」

「别客气，当成你欠我一个人情就好。」库罗德的话轻飘飘的，也不知道是不是在开玩笑，不过他弯着眼睛向帝弥托利招招手时，语气倒是认真得很，「过来一下。」

帝弥托利一脸疑惑，顺从对方的话靠了过去，就又一次被握住了右手的手腕。他跌坐到柔软的床铺上，一半是因为没有预料到库罗德会突然使力一拉，另一半是因为如果他稳住身体并强行把手腕从对方手中挣脱出来，力道控制稍有不当就会伤着了库罗德。他更加困惑地抬起头来，看着盘腿坐到床上的库罗德，而库罗德只是轻松随意地拍了拍床铺。

「来试试香包的效用如何吧，王子殿下。」

库罗德把手肘支在腿上，挑着一边眉头注视着躺在床上睡着的帝弥托利。

只是简单两句「你现在试试效用，好让我立刻把香包改良改良」就让帝弥托利的脸上出现动摇，再加上一句诚恳的「想为王子殿下改善睡眠品质」，金发蓝眼的青年就拧着眉，缓缓地点了点头。

明明他只认识自己不到数节呢。如果库罗德是个不怀好意的人——而确实，他抱有的亦非纯粹的善意——准备在王子殿下的睡梦中袭击他呢？又或者如果库罗德在香包里动了手脚呢？真不知道法嘉斯王族是怎麽带出来如此缺乏警戒心的王位继承人的。说不定青狮子们对王子殿下如此过保护是明智的举动……不，还是该说这正正是青狮子们对王子殿下过度保护的错？

反正不管是怎样，库罗德并没有要加害帝弥托利的意思就是，不过帝弥托利对他不怎麽展现戒心简直是帮大忙了。库罗德的绿眼睛瞄向帝弥托利放在枕边的小布袋——嘛，似乎也不需要他真的费心研究要怎麽改良香包的效用。

好极了，至今为止的事情都在按照他所盘算的发展，起码帝弥托利看起来真的非常感激他的「好意」——费些时间制作一个香包就可以跟法嘉斯的未来国王拉近关系，好运的话甚至可以让他趁这个机会尝试满足自己的好奇心，可谓伐算至极。

数天之前，在藏书室里脑袋一点一点地开始打起瞌睡来的王子殿下嘴里曾经吐出过含糊不清的梦呓。当时库罗德正在专注地研究教团的历史，恰好错过了仔细聆听的机会，倒是在抬头看向帝弥托利时，注意到了对方锁得死结的眉结与抿成一线的嘴唇。

噢，那时候库罗德想着，那天晚上丶第一次在藏书室碰到帝弥托利的晚上，那个表情生硬冰冷的青年果然不是他的错觉。他试着再等了会，却发现帝弥托利只是在睡梦里咬紧了牙关，没有再发出声音。在那一刻库罗德就明白了，想要知道这个王子殿下到底藏起了什麽秘密，他大概还需要下些功夫。所以，不惊动帝弥托利，为帝弥托利披上外套，送他香包，然後……

库罗德的思绪被细微的声响打断。

帝弥托利的声音既轻又低，一个不留神就会飘散在空气里。库罗德立刻凝神去听，去捕捉对方吐出来含混不清的字词。

他听见了帝弥托利低声唤着「父亲」。喔喔，这个库罗德知道，是蓝贝尔国王。虽然他还没完全熟读理解芙朵拉大陆的历史，法嘉斯国王的死亡以及达斯卡事件这些大事件他姑且还是知道的，不过接下来接二连三蹦出来的音节则是让库罗德有些许困惑——例如「继母大人」，例如「古廉」。直至听见那近乎啜泣的一声「对不起」时，库罗德才反应过来不对劲，并低下头去看把身体微微蜷缩起来的帝弥托利。

苍白的脸色丶睡梦中也绷紧起来的肩膀丶攥成拳头的双手。这下子库罗德也理解了为何他总是在深夜的藏书室里碰到帝弥托利了。每每入睡都会被噩梦缠扰的话，任凭是谁都会想找些别的事情来分散注意力。

理解了帝弥托利令人担忧的睡眠习惯的背後原因，也找到了该从哪里开始下手调查——这是一回事，但要想到他接下来应该采取的行动是另一回事。没错，现在库罗德稍微满足了他无限大的好奇心；可是法嘉斯的王子殿下正睡在他的床上低声抽泣。而这远远超出他预料之外。

有时候，库罗德会觉得自己过份强烈的好奇心说不定并非一件好事。只是有时候啦。

不过说真的，他本来只是打算从王子殿下的梦呓里套出新的情报，而他简直不敢想像如果这个画面被青狮子的学生看见了，会发生怎样的惨剧——好了，库罗德，在被发现之前，快动动你聪明的脑袋，想想你应该怎麽做。

或者他可以先试着唤醒帝弥托利，告诉帝弥托利香包的效果看起来不错，让他可以回到自己的房间继续休息。这听来不错。库罗德挪动着位置，靠过去轻轻地推了推帝弥托利的肩膀，「王子殿下？」

没有反应，可是帝弥托利稍稍翻了身，微长的金色前发因此垂落，滑过他紧皱的眉头。库罗德开始在心里感叹自己为什麽要自己一头栽进这件麻烦事里，也没作多想，就伸手去为帝弥托利把头发梳理好。指尖触碰到发丝时，库罗德注意到帝弥托利的眉结似乎松开了一点。

库罗德眨了眨眼睛。他轻声再次唤道，「帝弥托利？」

依然没有反应。

库罗德试探性地把指尖梳进帝弥托利的金发里，反覆数次之後，有些许出神地看着帝弥托利的眉结慢慢舒展开来。一时之间，「将王子殿下唤醒并送回房间去」的选项从莫名地从库罗脑中消失，取而代之的选项是「让王子殿下稍微在这里歇一歇也没差」，而库罗德也真的说不上来原因。他只是叹了口气，重新把手肘支到腿上，另手开始以规律的节奏轻抚着顺滑的金色短发。

在这个晚上，库罗德除了如他所愿窥探到帝弥托利的内心之外，莫名其妙地多了又一个毫无作用的发现：帝弥托利的金发手感比他想像中的还要更好一点。

5.

「今天有人问我是不是用了香水。」

库罗德抬起眼来看向坐在旁边的帝弥托利。他们挨得很近，手肘几乎可以贴着手肘，是最适合在宁静的空间里压低声音说悄悄话的距离。藏书室里永远点燃的蜡烛照亮帝弥托利的侧脸，库罗德应着一声「喔喔」，放下书本，将胳膊支到了桌上。

「谁问你啦？希尔凡吗？」

帝弥托利用有些许意外地的眼神看向库罗德。「是的，是希尔凡。我告诉他不是香水，是你给我的香包。他说这个气味很好闻。」

他在库罗德笑着说「谢谢夸奖」的时候也跟着弯起了眼睛，尔後才好奇地询问，「你怎麽知道是希尔凡问我的？」

库罗德没有立刻回应——他的脑里闪过了中午在食堂碰见希尔凡时，对方朝自己投来的目光，现在他终於理解了那双琥珀色的眼睛里难以形容的情感——「只是随便猜的。」他耸了耸肩，而帝弥托利则是了然地点了点头。

「香包的效用如何？」库罗德问道，实际上不需要询问他也知道香包效用不怎麽显着。上次他已经亲眼看到过了，而且帝弥托利还会在深夜时份到来藏书室，已经是再明确不过的答覆。他用眼角去看帝弥托利，看见对方的动作慢了下来，几乎可以在脑里预想对方的答覆：托你的福，我睡得很安稳。

库罗德跟帝弥托利这样偶尔在藏书室见面丶偶尔一起吃个午饭的关系维持了将近三节，还没让库罗德完全把帝弥托利背後的故事和心思完全摸透，但也足够他大致理解帝弥托利那种内敛谦虚的个性了。

「托你的福，」看吧，帝弥托利的回覆果然不出他所料，「我睡得比以前安稳一点了。」

喔？库罗德瞥了王子殿下一眼。帝弥托利的回应没有库罗德想像的那般完美，不知道帝弥托利有有意还是无意，不过一瞬间库罗德似乎瞄见了王子殿下那副面具上出现了一小道的裂缝。

「这样吗，太好了。」

库罗德难得地没有用俏皮话去包装他的想法，率直地表达了他的意思。

虽然说库罗德的本意是借着香包制造共同话题与帝弥托利打好关系，但也不代表他听见帝弥托利的睡眠状况有所改善不会感到高兴。至少这证明了他随兴所做的香包的确有不错的效用，而他花在药学上的时间并没有白白浪费。

他们沉默了下来，书页翻动的声响持续了一小段时间。库罗德翻了数页，目光飘移着注意到了帝弥托利裸露出来的指尖——这真是少见，帝弥托利居然没有戴着他的银色手甲。他又看了看身边的王子殿下，对方今天似乎解下了级长的披风，也褪下了手甲，甚至连总是裹紧颈项的领口也微微敞开来了。

习惯了帕迈拉气候的库罗德这才发现，在芙朵拉大陆的青海之节，即使到了晚上，即使是在相对凉快的藏书室里，对长年居住在寒冷之地的帝弥托利来说似乎还是稍嫌闷热。

帝弥托利正好在这个时候抬起手来，轻轻地扬了扬领子，而两人之间这个最适合轻声交谈的距离让库罗德隐隐约约地嗅到了他熟悉的药草气味，还有——还有帝弥托利身上的香气，像他在帝弥托利突然拉近距离的那个晚上所嗅过的淡香，混和着汗水的味道。

库罗德眨眨眼睛。

「的确是挺好闻的。」他说。

帝弥托利转过来，也眨了眨透亮的蓝眼睛，於是库罗德不自觉地咽了一口唾液，补充道，「香包。那个药草的气味还不错。」

帝弥托利点点头，顿了顿，「你需要的话，我可以把香包还给你……」

「诶？不，不不不，我不是这个意思。那是送你的，帝弥托利。」库罗摆摆手，「我可以自己再做一个啦，反正做法很简单。」

「简单？」

「是挺简单的。裁好布料，缝成袋子的形状，把草药磨碎，稍微加工一下放进去，再拿绳子绑好袋口。」

「这听起来一点都不简单。」帝弥托利露出了难以置信的表情，库罗德不轻不重地拍了拍帝弥托利的肩膀。

「你需要的话，我随时给你再做就是。」库罗德耸耸肩膀。

「啊啊……」帝弥托利提起右手放到下巴处，库罗德知道这是帝弥托利思考时惯常的动作，「那麽，在这个香包的气味散尽之後，我就请你为我再做一个，可以吗？」

「可以为未来的法嘉斯国王效劳，我可是荣幸至极。」

库罗德把右手按上胸口，一本正经地行了个礼；而帝弥托利则是因为他装模作样的语气而轻轻地笑起来。

「那麽就麻烦你了，未来的雷斯塔诸侯同盟盟主。」

一般来说，听见法嘉斯的王子殿下这样说，库罗德理应先在心里暗暗握拳，为他成功跟未来国王打好关系而喝彩一声；但这一刻，或许因为是深夜时份的缘故丶或许因为那股淡淡的香气一直缭绕在鼻尖久久未散，库罗德居然也没作多想，只是跟帝弥托利在安静的藏书室里对视一眼，各自转开头去低声笑了起来。

6.

最终，直至大修道院被帝国军攻陷，帝弥托利都没有请库罗德为他再做一个新的香包。

7.

「库——罗——德——同学，拜托你嘛。人家真的快要无聊死了——」

「我才该拜托妳，饶了我吧，希尔妲。我才刚处理完阿肯隆那家伙的事，过几天就要去跟洛廉兹的父亲谈判。之後还有圆桌会议……都烦得焦头烂额了，焦头烂额。」

因为趴在桌上，库罗德的声音被捂得闷闷的含糊不清，只有最後四个音发得响亮非凡。他当上盟主差不多要四年了，自从诸侯分裂成两派起，他天天都在亲帝国派与反帝国派之间周旋，忙得几乎连喘口气的时间都没有，而希尔妲居然有胆子在他面前提起「闲得要死」四个字。

「人家就是因为看库罗德同学太忙碌了，才特意来找你的呢。盟主大人偶尔也要好好休息嘛，总是太过认真的话，不知道哪天突然就过劳死了喔。努力这回事，差不多就好了嘛——」

「我说是希尔妲妳太怠隋了才是……」

库罗德叹了口气，轻轻抬起手摸了摸左耳的耳环。好吧，不得不承认，希尔妲的话还是有那麽一丁点的道理。他已经想不起自己上一次闲下来好好睡一个懒觉到底是多久以前的事了，而他的脑袋确实在尖叫着「我需要休息」。

他把桌上的文书收起来放到一旁，清空桌面的空间，一脸无奈地抬眼看了看希尔妲。女生的粉色眼眸立刻就明亮起来，她轻哼着曲调，把带来的点心放到桌上；库罗德则是站起身来，在柜子里拿出两套茶具。在希尔妲笑眯眯地说「人家可是特意为库罗德同学准备了特制茶叶喔」时，他也只是敷衍地回应了一声「是是是」。

「拜托妳，可别把我偷懒跟妳开茶会的事告诉妳哥哥。」在冲泡红茶的时候，库罗德随口提醒道，而希尔妲也随口答应下来。他先为希尔妲倒了红茶，才斟满自己面前的杯子，把冒着丝丝白烟的杯子端了起来。

红茶浓郁的香味扑鼻而来。库罗德并非那种特别喜欢品茶的人，但不得不承认这种香气的确是可以为他舒缓一下长久积累下来的疲劳。茶叶的香气滑进胸腔里，库罗德喝下一口甘醇之後，突然眨眨眼睛，将茶杯端起再一次仔细地嗅了嗅红茶的味道。

「希尔妲，」他问道，「妳在茶叶里加了些什麽？」

「嗯——？库罗德同学尝出来了吗？人家在茶叶里混了一种药草喔，名字是……忘记了。嘛，总之就是有宁神效果的药草，是哥哥说的喔。」希尔妲轻轻地左右晃动着身体，长长的辫子跟随她的动作摇摆。

难怪。库罗德暗自点点头，难怪他会突然想起那双冰一般的蓝眼睛。

「如何？库罗德同学，小希尔妲特制的茶叶，很不错吧？」希尔妲笑眯眯地用双手捧住脸颊，听过库罗德含糊地回应的「还好吧」以後，不满地鼓起了脸颊，「诶——好过份，你怎麽一点都不领情呢。」

「喂喂，我这个盟主特意空出时间来陪妳开茶会，妳才是应该心怀感激的人吧。」库罗德扬了扬眉头，再次为希尔妲添了茶。

「嗯——好吧，你说得没错。」

希尔妲显然也没多在意，伸出手拿起了点心往嘴里放去。两个人之间随意而不着边际的对话持续了一段时间，直至库罗德把茶杯放下，视线略为飘移，然後放到希尔妲脸上。

「话说回来，希尔妲。关於法嘉斯，哥纳利尔家有收到什麽风声吗？」

「诶？不是说好了在茶会的时候不谈正经事吗？」希尔妲皱起眉头，随即又舒开眉结。「嘛，库罗德同学当上盟主之後也变得靠谱起来了呢，真是让人不习惯啊。」

库罗德不禁扯了扯嘴角。

「妳是故意这麽失礼的吗？」

「嗯，法嘉斯吗？没有哦，一如既往。」希尔妲直接无视掉库罗德的问句，摇了摇头，「自从帝弥托利同学——……自从四年前起，一直由科尔娜莉亚掌权哦。虽然伏拉鲁达力乌斯领一直在顽强抵抗，不过也只是时间的问题了吧。」

「这样吗。」

库罗德点点头，再一次端起茶杯，把杯里剩下的红茶一饮而尽。杯里残留下来的只有淡淡的茶香，刚才撩过鼻尖的草药香气早就已经散尽，而他也想不起来那到底是怎样的香气。就像他也已经记不住金发在指间滑过的触感，忆不起已经被斩首的王子殿下是以怎样的语调呼喊他的名字。想来其实也是理所然当——他跟帝弥托利从认识到突如其来分别，事实上甚至不足一年时光。

希尔妲歪过头看着库罗德，长长的眼睫眨动数下。她难得地稍稍柔和了声音，如此问道，「库罗德同学？你还好吗？」

「嗯？」库罗德回过神来，抬起头望向希尔妲，「我怎麽了？」

「唔唔，人家也不知道，」希尔妲再度开始左右晃着身体，把手撑到桌上托住脸颊。「总觉得呢，库罗德同学看起来很失落。」

库罗德挑起了眉头，略感讶异。他？看起来很失落？别开玩笑了，他怎麽可能让情绪的波动展现在脸上，他又不是那个曾经的王子殿下，像一本打开来任人翻阅的书一样，明明各方面都率直得过份，却触及不到他的最深处——蔚蓝色的双眼再度在他的脑海里闪现，库罗德拧拧眉头，赶紧把表情收敛起来，咧开笑容，简短地回应了一句，「妳的错觉而已吧。」

「……嘛，大概是呢——」

希尔妲耸耸肩之後倾前身体，抬起手越过桌子，轻轻地拍了拍盟主的脑袋。

8.

迪亚朵拉救援战过後，是久违的宴会。

距离库罗德得知帝弥托利的存活，在古隆达兹平原与他交手过後，只过去了不到两个月，帝弥托利却像是换了个人一样。他的眼神不再空洞，声音不再乾涸，连表情也褪去了以往的阴霾。冰块融化开来，只是那一双闪亮通透的蓝眼睛，仅剩下了左边的单眸。数杯酒下肚以後，红晕爬上帝弥托利的脸颊。

这可能是库罗德自在士官学校认识帝弥托利来来，看见过他气色最好的一次。

大概是库罗德的目光引起了帝弥托利的注意。帝弥托利朝他这边一瞥以後，垂下眉头笑着跟身边的士兵说了几句话，便放下酒杯，朝他这边缓缓走来。库罗德扬起眉弯起眼睛，也只是侧过头，端着酒杯继续站在原地。

帝弥托利在他的前方停下。现在当战後的亢奋沉淀下来，库罗德不再骑在飞龙上，而帝弥托利也没有身穿厚重盔甲之後，他才注意到帝弥托利真的瘦了不少，也长高了不少——不，等一下，他也长得太多了吧——库罗德需要仰起头才能直视帝弥托利的眼睛。

「哟，国王陛下。」库罗德不动声色地说。

帝弥托利微微睁大了单眸，顿了半刻，才慢慢地摇摇头。

「我还不是国王，」他说，「在战争结束之後，我才会进行加冕。」

库罗德张了张嘴，正要回一句「不愧是帝弥托利，一如既往的认真老实」，可是酒後的喧闹响起，轻轻松松就把他的声音给完全淹没。他无奈地叹口气，嘴角却是不自觉地上扬着；抬起眼看向帝弥托利，对方也正在弯着眼睛看向他。

「要到外面透透气吗？」

库罗德做着嘴型询问，斜斜头示意敞开的大门。帝弥托利轻笑着向他点点头。

  
远离宴会的会场，空气一下子就沉静下来。

帝弥托利让护卫的士兵退了下去，转过头来看向库罗德，月光把他的金发漆成银色，发末近乎透明。这让库罗德感到不太习惯——对了，这大概是因为以往他看着的一直是帝弥托利由橘色烛光所照亮的侧脸。

他眯眯眼睛迎了过去，坐到帝弥托利身边，两人的肩膀贴着肩膀，宛如五年前的时光。他们非常习惯这样凑在一起轻声说话，就像当年在藏书室的那样，什麽都没有改变，除了库罗德不再背负次期盟主或者盟主的名号，而帝弥托利实际上已经成为了法嘉斯的国王。

「你知道，」帝弥托利说。这时库罗德才注意到对方可能真的摄入了不少酒精，因为他的咬字变得稍微有点含糊，语句之间的停顿亦比以往要久。

「你可以留下来的，库罗德。」

库罗德瞄向帝弥托利被月色照耀而变得柔和的轮廓，耸耸肩笑了起来，「谢谢你的热烈挽留，不过我有必须做的事情。而且，如果我留下来的话，只会让同盟的人感到混乱，不知道应该追随我还是追随你吧。」

别看我这样，我可是意外地挺有人望的喔。库罗德向帝弥托利抛去一个眨眼，而帝弥托利垂着眉头，勾起了唇线。酒精的作用似乎在渐渐发挥，帝弥托利反应变得更慢，缓缓地眨动眼睛，轻声说，「谢谢你。」

帝弥托利一直都是如此谦虚有礼的人。库罗德友好地拍了拍他的肩膀，「先别急着跟我道谢。说不定过几节，我就带着军队来再次跟你交手了，帝弥托利。」

「无妨。我可不会手下留情的。」

「呜哦，好可怕好可怕。」

他们对视一眼，压低声音笑着，又一次沉默下来。夜风吹拂而过，库罗德隔着他们薄薄的衣料感受到帝弥托利因酒醉而升高的体温。他是因为肩膀上突然出现的重量而回神过来的，眼角瞄见半长的金发在他的肩上散开来。库罗德有点惊讶，却也没有把他推开来，只是任由帝弥托利轻轻挨在身上，恍惚间又好像嗅到了对方身上的气味。

「帝弥托利，你可别睡着啊，「他咧开笑容，「我不会把你给背回去的。」

「我知道，五年前你就告诉过我了。」

低笑声在耳畔响起。微醺的帝弥托利似乎放松下来不少，库罗德也不知道这个男人身为法嘉斯的国王——或者之後甚至会成为芙朵拉的王——如此毫无防备到底是不是一件坏事，可是想了想既然这是胜仗以後的庆功宴，稍微放松一下也不为过。库罗德漫不经心地提起手摸了摸垂落下来的一小绺金发，柔软的触感的指间滑过。他听见帝弥托利轻轻吸了吸鼻子，然後是似曾相识的问句，「你用了香水吗？」

「……我从以前开始就在想，」库罗德停顿了下，一边在裤子的口袋里翻着，一边笑了两声，「帝弥托利你的鼻子可真灵光啊。」

他把装在口袋里的小小布袋子丢到帝弥托利的怀里。那天跟希尔妲开过茶会之後，希尔妲再次到访里刚领的时候就给他带了一些药草，说是送给库罗德的礼物。看着那些药草，库罗德忙着处理同盟的事也没空把它们调制成什麽药剂，可又不太想把它们丢掉，便随手用布袋子把药草装起来制成再简陋不过的香包放在身边；在那之後差不多一年过去了，气味理应也差不多散尽了。

帝弥托利把香包放到鼻子前方，轻轻吸一口气後便放回了库罗德的手里。他微微直起身体，凑到库罗德的耳後，又是吸了一口气，才喃喃道，「我觉得你身上的气味更好闻。」

库罗德没有作声。喂喂，不是吧帝弥托利——他想着——饶了我吧。帝弥托利显然听不见他的心声，也明显因为酒精的作用而没注意到自己溜出唇舌间的低语，再开口的时候语气带着失落，「你之前送我的香包，我弄丢了。」

「诶？」

「五年前，我猜是在被科尔娜莉亚关起来的时候，连带着士官学校的校服一同被烧掉了。」帝弥托利说得轻描淡写，可是库罗德知道这句话背後藏着充满伤痛的小细节。他还没想到要怎麽回应，帝弥托利就继续说着，「真可惜，我可是很喜欢那个香包的。」

「就算你没弄丢，都这麽久了，香包的气味早就散了啦。」库罗德伸手拍拍帝弥托利的膝盖。帝弥托利没有躲开，只是点了点头，而库罗德轻轻耸动肩膀，「你想要的话，我给你再做一个就是。」

帝弥托利询问他「真的吗」的声音变得很低很低。库罗德又摸了摸他的头发，压低声音重覆那句数年前开玩笑时吐出过的台词，而现在他比当时要更加真心一点，「可以为未来的法嘉斯国王效劳，我可是荣幸至极。」

他没有听见帝弥托利的回应，只听到了悠长规律的呼吸声。在库罗德也迷迷糊糊地侧过头把脸颊贴上金发之後，他才意识到：五年前的帝弥托利肯定是把自己送他的香包放在身边随身携带着，才会连同王子殿下的士官学校校服一同被全数燃烧掉。

然後，悄然无声地，库罗德的意识滑进了带着药草香气的梦境里。

9.

「这麽说起来，」帝弥托利的右手轻轻按在下巴处，做出他在思考时的惯常动作，「的确是有这样的一回事。」

「对吧？」

库罗德拍了拍手，一脸满意地说，「库罗德特制的香包，确实交到你手里啦。如何？我可是个信守诺言的人哦。」

「啊啊，我不否认这点……可是，」

帝弥托利看着放在手里的香包，无奈地微笑着瞥了一眼库罗德那副洋洋得意的表情。「你知道，送香包这回事不需要帕迈拉的国王亲自出马吧。这种事情交由使者来做就好，或者至少在你出发之前，先派人送信告知我们一声。」

虽说战事已经结束，而今日的芙朵拉与帕迈拉两国确实交好，但帕迈拉的王不作任何通知就到访王都，真的是把王宫里的人都吓得手忙脚乱。库罗德想像了一下那个慌张混乱的画面，不禁觉得好笑又愉快地细起眼睛。

「帝弥托利王真是一如既往的认真呢。」库罗德笑眯眯地点点头，把手肘撑到桌上，「不过你错了。今天我不是以帕迈拉国王的身份来找帝弥托利王的，今天的我不是国王，只是库罗德。」

帝弥托利叹了口气，唇线却是微微弯着。在他看来，库罗德才是一如既往的那个。

他用非常非常轻的力道捏了捏手中的香包，注意到这个香包比往日他收到的那个显得格外精致。库罗德看着帝弥托利一脸惊奇地用指尖抚摸着香包上的刺绣，满意地笑弯了眼。他哼哼一声，以自豪不过的语气说，「不光是香包的包装喔，里面用的药草和香料也更高级喔。」

他与讶异地抬起眼来的帝弥托利目光相接，朝对方伸出手。

「来去试试看香包改良之後的效用吧，国王陛下。」

帝弥托利睁大了眼睛，低低地笑了起来。

这一次，是由帝弥托利主动地拉过库罗德的手腕。国王陛下房间里的床比士官学校的床要更加宽敞——虽然那时候库罗德的床已经不小了——可是他们依然像十七岁的那年一样，贴得很近，挤在了床的一侧。在这段极近的距离里，库罗德嗅到了药草的香气丶淡淡的香料味道丶以及帝弥托利自身的气味。

库罗德为帝弥托利解开了发辫，柔软的金发散落开来，他便注视着对方的蓝眼睛，然後把指尖梳了进去。

然後在这一天，库罗德又从帝弥托利身上找到了一个全新的发现——帝弥托利的味道尝起来比他这五年来所想像的，还要更加甘甜。

  
End.


End file.
